


Feelings of a different Kind

by Nacority



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this at 11, It's after he leaves the party, Platonic Seven/MC, Yoosung Route Spoilers, Yoosung is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacority/pseuds/Nacority
Summary: “Yoosung forgives you. I forgive you. You just need to forgive yourself “After Yoosung leaves the party to go back to the hospital, MC has to comfort Seven after the ordeal they went through. And someone is feeling very. very guilty.





	

Despite what he said, Yoosung really did need to get back to the hospital. It took a long round of ‘'Do I have to’s and ‘'Please sweetheart’s with a few ‘'The sooner you recover the sooner we can have another party’s and a lot of ‘'I love you’s. When all was said and done, MC and Yoosung reached the compromise of him leaving early and her visiting immediately after the party ended. With hug and a peck on the cheek, the two parted ways. The party was beginning to wind down anyways, but MC had noticed that they were down a few RFA members. Jaehee, for one, was helping get Yoosung back to the hospital with V. Jumin, poor boy, seemed to be hounded by various guests and was taking up his time entertaining them all with polite chit-chat. No Jaehee to bail him out of this one. Zen seemed to be enjoying himself, chatting up various ladies and high-profile guests. Oh, another selfie. But the tomato-top hacker extraordinaire was no-where to be found.

 

That was, however, until MC decided to check out the more abandoned parts of the venue.

 

Who would expect Seven Zero Seven, j to be in the dark hallway near the bathrooms.

 

“I thought lurking in the shadows was more of a villain thing, mister defender of justice.” Seven looked up, startled out of his own thoughts. His eyes were puffy and red, presumably from crying. He and Yoosung had been through a lot recently.

 

“M-MC….I….” It was hard for him to get the words out. He was still shaking a bit, trying to curl in on himself like he could implode and be done with everything. It was odd, seeing the usually playful seven so vulnerable like this. There were so many questions, not just for him, but for Yoosung as well. Heck, everyone in the RFA had some fancy secret. But, MC had realized one thing early on during her time in the RFA- there was always a time and a place for questions. Perhaps, she would never ask them. They would never tell. But the here and the now and the future took priority, and they would just scale these walls as they came.

 

There were bits and pieces she was able to pick up from Yoosung. Obviously things didn't go entirely according to plan, but he showed no malice towards Seven.

 

“I’m… so, so sorry about what happened to Yoosung. It's all my fault, I-” and then the waterworks came again. But MC was ready this time with a hug. A shocked Seven took a breath in before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her.

 

“MC how can you...and after what I let happen to him…” he was shaking now, tears starting to dampen MCs dress a bit.

 

MC didn't respond aside from rubbing his back and gently shushing him. They stayed like that until the crying subsided and the shaking stopped.

 

“Are you done now?”  
A nod  
“Can I saw my piece?”  
A sniff and a nod.

 

MC led them to a bench in a better lit part of the hallway, still away from.people but close enough to hear the party, apparently rearing out of its lull now.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it,”  
It was stern, like a mother comforting a stressed teen over test grades- firm, but caring.  
Seven moved to speak again but a shake of her head cut him off.

 

“What Yoosung did must have been nothing short of heroic, but you played a part in this operation too. Whatever it was.” MC was going through her purse at this point, but continued.  
“Something must have happened, something big that I don't know about. But the fact that you both made it out is a testament to both of your strengths. So please please please.” MC’s hand reappeared with a wad of tissues and offered it to Seven.  
“Allow yourself to move on. Don't hold onto this guilt forever.”

 

“...”Seven stared at the tissues, eyes watering.yet again, “But he was your boyfriend-”  
“And you're my friend, Luciel,” MC huffed and moved to dab his eyes with the tissues herself. “And of course I love Yoosung but I care about you too. Just in a different way.” At that Seven finally looked at her.  
There was relative silence between the two of them as MC wiped away stray tears from Sevens face. His face was frozen in shock and awe, whether from the conformation of them being friends or her using his name, she didn’t know. After she was done she tucked the dirty tissues back into bag muttering something about useless fancy expensive trash cans.  
“... You know he loves you a lot right?” Seven spoke quietly now. MC smiled, warm and loving and somewhat dreamily.  
“I know. I couldn't be happier.” she sighed, MC pulled out her phone to check the time.  
“Ya know, You didn't want to listen to me over the phone yesterday. Yoosung called me later and said he was worried about you. Honestly, you taking so much guilt for what happened is making Yoosung worry more!” MC leaned back now, trying to lighten the mood a bit talking in a joking tone towards the end. Seven remained unchanged. With a sigh, MC dropped the facade and settled for rubbing his back. Only time would allow him to heal. All she could do was encourage him along the way.  
“He’s really a hero.”  
MC nodded and continued to rub his back. The tremors running through his body had largely subsided, but Seven remained hunched over and looking at the floor.

 

“He’s a pretty selfless hero and I’m glad he has good friends watching out making sure he gets out of these things alive.” MC chuckled to herself. Yoosung was a great boyfriend. She just hoped that coming home with a bandaged eye wouldn't become a habit of his.

 

“... Want to chill here until the party is over then go visit Yoosung with me ? Im sure he'd like it if you tagged along,”  
“...uh...sure, I guess. “  
“... Seven?”  
“Yes, MC?”  
“Thank you for bringing him back.”  
“...y…..You’re welcome……...thank you, MC”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11 so let me know where the grammar and spelling mistakes are. I really wanted to have one of MC comforting Seven. Personally, I love Yoosung to bits and pieces but I need MC helping RFA members that aren't her S/O. (.w.) thanks for reading.


End file.
